Comrades in DEADs
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Sequel to "On Her Majesty's DEADly Service", The Royal Marines are back on the ground and in the soup. Their actions cause no end of consternation for Komuro and Company as they rescue someone best left behind. M for language and gore. Massive OCness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: picking up where "On Her Majesty's DEADly Service" left off.**

HMS Ark Royal, Western Pacific Ocean, 100 nautical miles SE Tokyo Japan Z-Day+3 0930hrs

The civilian staff from HRM Legation had been successfully transferred aboard the Ark Royal from the HMS Inscrutable by the time Blake and his exhausted Marines arrived on the flight line. They had been given quarters below decks, change of clothes and food. The Japanese civilians, though grateful, were understandably anxious to return home for at least the hope of news about their loved ones. Blake was informed upon his arrival that the Consul-General wished to speak to him at his earliest convenience. Blake dismissed his squad to the galley for much needed hot meals and tea and gave them liberty for the rest of the day.

Blake found his way to the Marine contingent on board and introduced himself to the senior Royal Marine aboard.

Captain Leo de Souza returned Blake's salute and offered him tea. Gratefully, Blake began to drink the hot brew and proceeded to debrief for the Captain.

An hour later, the Captain let out a low whistle.

"Christ, Staff Sergeant," he commented. "You had a bloody go of it, didn't you?"

"Compared to the poor bastards outside the gate, I would say, we were right lucky, sir."

"I got the final communique from Major Giles concerning your actions before his, er…demise, we shall say. The commander of the Ark agreed and we have decided to promote you to Sergeant Major. Mind you this is all unofficial, but I think warranted.

Blake simply stared into his now empty mug. He had only done his duty, certainly nothing to warrant promotion to Sergeant Major.

"With all due respect, sir," Blake began. He was quickly waved off by Capt de Souza.

"Nonsense, Sergeant Major. We need more men like you in the field."

De Souza turned to a file cabinet, opened a drawer and pulled out a file. He handed it to Blake and nodded his head.

"That file says, as of noon Tokyo time today, the rules of engagement for all non-Japanese forces in country are lifted. It also says that anyone who is willing to help is invited to stay and help clean up this shite. Basically, we can go in, kick ass and take names all with the blessing of the Japanese government."

Blake perused the contents of the folder, confirming everything Capt de Souza had just said.

"I can't speak for my men, but I would like to volunteer for the ground mission, sir," Blake said.

"Understood Sergeant Major. Talk it over with your men. I am sure some of mine would love to get in the soup as well."

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"You are dismissed Sergeant Major," de Souza said. "Go down to the galley and get something to eat. You must be starving. I'll convene all the Marines in Ward Room A at 1800hrs."

Blake saluted and walked out of the captain's quarters. With any luck, he would be back on dry land this time tomorrow, bringing the fight to Zed. He smiled inwardly at the thought of finally going on the offensive. He ran into Sergeants White and Pegg as they exited the galley.

"Lads, we're going back, if you want in."

White and Pegg grinned at each other then turned to face Blake.

"Couldn't stop us if the Queen said no, Staff Sergeant," White replied. Pegg nodded in affirmation.

"That's the attitude I wanted to see. Find the rest of the squad and let them know Capt de Souza wants us all for brief at 1800hrs in Ward Room A."

"Yes Staff Sergeant," Pegg said.

"And now, if you will excuse me, I need my breakfast," Blake said.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Operation Lockdown"**

Haneda Airport, Tokyo Japan: Z-Day+3 2115hrs

Late that morning, The HMS Ark Royal came to anchor in a shipping channel southwest of Haneda Airport in Tokyo Bay. A scouting party of Marines and sailors had been dispatched to secure the airfield and any supplies of aviation fuel, food and useful items such as clothing. They made contact with the remnants of a Special Assault Team squad, linked up and completed securing the terminal.

The entire afternoon had been devoted to securing and sealing off the airport and the island it sat on from the mainland. The vehicle traffic bridges were blocked off using K-rails, high tension wire and sandbags. The light rail tunnel to the west was simply sealed off using high explosives. Once that had been accomplished, the Marines, sailors and the remaining SAT members began a systematic search and clear for any infected civilians and uninfected survivors. In the main terminal, some contact had been made between the securing force and several of "them". These were quickly eliminated. Several survivors were located hiding in the control tower, brought to safety and given food and medical attention. The airport detachment then reported back to the Ark Royal that evening that the main terminal and fuel depot were secure and that the flightline would be fully serviceable the following day. The ship's commander, Navy Captain Felix McElroy, wanted to station half his contingent of Sea Harriers on shore to give them a full runway, enabling the use of maximum stores.

Preparations would began for the repatriation of all Japanese civilians aboard the following morning, but with more than two thirds of the structures on the island still to be cleared, the shore parties knew this operation would take several more days, as numerous out buildings away from the terminal could very well shelter "them", survivors or possibly both. It brought a measure of comfort that these remaining buildings were either small storage facilities, or vast, wide open hangars…both easily cleared by small parties.

The Ark Royal had relayed chatter from US military forces within the surrounding prefectures that students and adults had been located and secured. One such operation, still ongoing, reported the loss of an entire squad from U.S. Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC). The sole survivor, one Marine Corporal James Sullivan, had made contact with five high school students, their school's nurse and a grade school aged girl. The party had been en-route to Shintoku Elelmetary School for evacuation when they finally received support from other US forces.

The HMS Inscrutable came to anchor alongside the Ark Royal at 1550hrs, lending further support and technical expertise on the repairing of power and sanitation to at least one wing of the terminal.

That night, barricaded into a first class lounge, the Marines, sailors and SAT along with their newly rescued charges settled in for a restless, but ultimately undisturbed sleep.

**A/N: okay, now the fun starts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Bradley for the Win"**

Camp Zama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Z-Day+4 0630hrs

The Merlin transporting Blake and his squad to US Army base Camp Zama landed on the flight line a little after six in the morning. Upon disembarking, the Royal Marines took stock of the hardware the US Army was able to bring to bear. Neatly parked in even rows, twenty or so OH-58D Kiowa scout helicopters, a dozen UH-60L Black Hawk transports, two UH-1 Huey gunships, likely relics of the Vietnam conflict and the big bad daddy of all, three AH-64 Apache gunships.

The size and scope of the hardware the Americans had at their disposal gave the Royal Marines pause. If only Her Majesty's government could afford such lavish equipment…

Shaking off the green-eyed monster, Blake led his party to the first man in uniform they found on the flight line. From there, the Marines were led to the base CP and introduced to the highest ranking officer left. Blake was ushered into an office while his men milled around the lobby.

"Lt Col. Jonny Franco, US 1st Cavalry, Ft Hood Texas," The man said, returning the salute of the Marine. "I have word from your Captain de Souza that you are here to lend a hand"

"Sergeant Major RJF Blake, HM Royal Marines, Embassy Detachment, Tokyo Japan, sir," Blake introduced himself. "My men and I are indeed here to mount a rescue operation at the request of the Japanese government. I have been instructed to place myself and my men at your disposal, sir."

"We're pretty informal around here, sergeant major," Franco said, relaxing his parade stance. "The way things are going, there aren't many of us left _not_ chewing on each other, if ya get my drift."

"Sir, with all due respect," Blake began. "We should like to get started as soon as possible. During our flight, we passed over a large, rather heavily fortified mansion."

"Okay…" Franco interrupted.

Not missing a beat, Blake continued.

"Sir, as we approached, someone stood up on the roof and waved us down with...I would swear…the flag of Imperial Japan. Needless to say, there are survivors there and we need to get them."

Seeing the determination on the Blake's face, Franco knew he would go out there and affect a rescue, assistance or not. Sighing aloud, Franco exited the office, gained the attention of the remaining Marine detachment and bade them follow him out to the vehicle maintenance yard. There, Blake was introduced to yet another officer. This one, slightly younger, but with much rougher features introduced himself at Major Phil Brannigan.

"I'll leave you to it," Franco said. "Before you go, Major, you let me know, yeah?"

"Yessir," Brannigan said, saluting casually.

Turning to the assembled Marines, Brannigan smiled broadly.

"Gentlemen, how can the 2ID help you out?" Brannigan said, the thick East Texas accent rolling off his tongue.

"Beg your pardon, sir," Blake said. "2ID?"

Brannigan laughed slightly while scratching his chin.

"Forgot my manners, I apologize. Second Infantry Division."

"Well, sir, my men and I wish to affect a rescue of some survivors we encountered on the flight over."

"Just like that?"

"Sir?"

"You come flyin' on in, all spiffy in your uniforms and fancy berets, causing all sort of ruckus and then you want us to cross the wire into hostile territory guns blazin', all to 'affect a rescue'. Do I hear you right, Staff Sergeant?"

"Sergeant Major," Blake corrected Brannigan, irritation barely held in check. "And, yes, that is exactly what we expect."

Brannigan grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hell, son, I been waiting three days for someone to come along and do just that!"

Visibly taken aback, Blake could only gape slightly as this rough, uncouth soldier. Brannigan laughed aloud at the faces staring back at him.

"I don't mean nothin' by, son. C'mon, I'll take you back to meet the troops and my baby."

Still unsure of the precise nature of what they were about to encounter, Blake and his men followed Brannigan with some trepidation. They were led into an immense hangar and confronted by further evidence of the huge US Armed Forces budget. Parked into neat rows were 20 M1126 Stryker ICVs and a complimenting number of M2 and M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles. Brannigan walked over to the lead Bradley and began cooing like a lover over the AFV.

"Are all Americans this looney?" Sgt White leaned over to whisper at Sgt Pegg.

"We're buggered if they are, mate," Pegg whispered back.

"I call her Nancy, after my wife," Brannigan beamed.

The Royal Marines were singularly unimpressed. They were clearly entrusting their fates into the hands of an unhinged man.

"You boys wait here while I get the rest of the troop up and at 'em," Brannigan said, pointing to the general vicinity of his AFV.

Blake walked over to inspect the vehicle in question. Most incongruously, it had a dozer blade mounted to the front of the hull; its bright yellow paint spoke to its civilian heritage and questionable acquisition. Neatly stenciled in white paint on the hull just above the dozer blade "Us versus Them". Curiously, the blade and hull of the Bradley had faint blood spatter, signifying close quarter combat at point blank ranges. Interestingly, the treads of the AFV had been fitted out with rubber skids to prevent them tearing up the pavement.

Brannigan returned shortly with a full platoon of soldiers, each dressed in ACU and bearing the screaming chief's head of the Second Infantry Division on their sleeves. He turned to the soldiers and addressed them.

"Boys, these Brits here wanna cross into Indian country, any takers?"

Shouts, whoops and general mayhem went up from the soldiers.

"Good boys. Mount Up!"

Watching the entire affair, Blake wondered if it was such a good idea to accompany these…these…cowboys and entrust them with the lives of his men. Left with no alternative, Blake split his force into two groups. He would ride along with Brannigan, taking White, Pegg, Edmonds and Davis with him in the M3 while Pvt Sharpe and the remainder would ride in the second troop carrier, a Stryker as it turned out.

"Will we be alright out there in this…vehicle?" Blake asked, strapping himself into the communications chair.

"Son, this here is an M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicle," Brannigan looked hurt. "I point her where I want to go and we go. Zulu Charlie does not factor into the itinerary nor does he qualify as a hindrance. He is something to simply go over, around or through."

Blake gave considerable thought to that statement before Brannigan continued on.

"My daddy pushed an M60 Patton through the shit in Vietnam under General Westmoreland; his daddy pushed a Sherman under George S. Patton in the hedgerows and plains of France before that. I am a third generation tank pusher. I trust you noticed the dozer blade I mounted on the hull? That's the through part of over, around or through."

"Aye, sir," Blake said calmly. "I trust you."

"Good," Brannigan said, cheering up. "Now, where're we goin'?"

Blake handed Brannigan the coordinates of the mansion encountered.

"Be advised, the hill it sits on is a warren of narrow streets and they have been skillfully barricaded," Blake cautioned. "There is one breaching point, partially blocked by a knocked out bus."

"Well, good thing Nancy has her spoon."

Not caring to understand Brannigan's euphemisms. Blake simply let the man prattle on.

"Get on the horn there, and let CP know we're going into town."

Near as he could tell, Blake figured that meant to inform the Colonel the column was on the march. Given the Colonel's blessing, the column of 6 Strykers led by Brannigan's M3 left the Green Zone and entered hostile territory.

**A/N: I have noticed in all the zombie flicks I have ever seen, the military is portrayed as incompetent at best or criminally negligent or simply criminal at worst. The only exception being "Shaun of the Dead", but only a brief appearance near the very end. So I thought I would stir things around a bit and show military forces as the disciplined, efficient and highly organized forces they truly are...my Lt Brannigan not withstanding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Things ain't Tough Enough"**

Tokonosu-cho, Z-Day+4 1230hrs

The convoy took a surprisingly short amount of time to reach Tokonosu from Camp Zama, as Maj. Brannigan predicted. As stated, the Bradley did indeed go where he pointed. Zulu Charlie, wherever encountered, simply went off to the side or met his end under the tracks and wheels of the armored convoy. In the Stryker directly behind the lead vehicle, the driver, US Army Sergeant First Class Emiliano Perez, would call out over the intercom every Zed dispatched in such a manner.

"That's right, ese!" he would shout. "East L.A. is representin, mother fuckers!"

By early afternoon under lowering skies and following Blake's coordinates, Brannigan deftly led his convoy into the narrow maze of streets described by Blake and found itself at the partially breached barricade. The lead gunner, Master Sergeant Lee Snyder armed the 25mm cannon and swept the area in a slow rotation. Looking out the driver's and commander's viewports, Blake and Brannigan beheld the bus blocking their progress.

"Here, look at that," Blake pointed out movement within. "My God, there are people in there."

Brannigan squinted harder. Indeed there were at least four, possibly more inside. Presently an older man in rumpled pin-stripe suit and cat-eye glasses swam into view through the front wind screen. Waving frantically at the Bradley, Brannigan popped the top hatch and stood up.

Scanning the area, Brannigan noticed a few Zulu Charlie in the vicinity. Attracted by the engines and rumbling of so many heavy vehicles, the number of hostiles grew with each passing moment.

Brannigan signaled to the man in the bus to hold tight. Resuming his position at the controls, he slowly throttled forward past the bus door, carefully pushing the K-rail aside. Once far enough along to allow the rest of the convoy past, he ordered a full encirclement of the bus. By design, all but the Bradley, the first and last Styker were held empty to allow rescued survivors to ride inside.

His defensive perimeter created, Brannigan ordered all vehicles to open fire on Zulu Charile that approached, while a squad of soldiers and several of Blake's men helped the bus survivors into one of the waiting Strykers.

The loud report of the 25mm followed in quick succession by .50cal and small arms fire signaled the need for haste. The man introduced himself to the escorting soldier as Shido Koichi, a teacher at Fujimi Academy. He and his five students; three young women and two young men quickly made themselves at home in the second Stryker. Two more survivors, an older couple in their thirties, strenuously requested other accommodations saying; "there's something not right with those kids or their teacher."

Quickly completing the bus rescue, the column sorted itself back into a line and preceded on to the hilltop mansion.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, the column arrived at the main compound entrance. The ruined gate aside, obvious signs of struggle were apparent everywhere the men could see. To the column's right, the ruins of evacuation tents, emergency generators and other equipment, vehicles, dead bodies and expended shell casings of various calibers.

"I thought Japan was a firearms restricted country, like Britain," White called out to his comrades in the Bradley.

"Seems someone didn't get the memo," Brannigan replied. "I am going to sweep the perimeter of the compound, see if there are any more holes we have to plug."

Ordering the van Stryker to hold the main gate, Brannigan led the rest of the column around the wall surrounding the compound. Zulu Charlie, present and in force, was eliminated with extreme prejudice by cannon and .50cal or simply crushed under the weight of the column's vehicles.

Finding the rest of the wall intact, Brannigan ordered a full sweep of the sizeable compound and its surrounding buildings. Returning to the main gate ten minutes later, it was noted that several ZCs had met their end at the hands of the guarding Stryker's .50cal and small arms.

Ordered to dismount, the soldiers and Marines quickly re-emplaced the main gate and fortified it with the weight of the Styker backed against it.

Fanning out on both sides of the main house, Brannigan lead a squad to the left, away from the encampment, while Blake took his Marines to the right, with orders to link up around the back and eliminate all ZCs left standing from the initial barrage.

Rounding the back of the house, Blake was thankful that Brannigan's attack was nearly total in its victory. Only two Zeds remained from the onslaught and these were quickly dispatched by Blake's Marines. The two forces linked up by the rear entrance. They found it securely boarded up from within along with all ground floor windows allowing access.

Making their way towards a small side entrance found by Brannigan's men, the company found it too boarded and secured from within.

Scratching his head, Brannigan looked to Blake.

"Any ideas, son?"

"Use the boarding ladders we carry," Blake replied. "We gain access via the second floor."

"Done," Brannigan said. "Lopez, you and Finny go get the ladders."

Two soldiers quickly saluted and leapt into action.

"Excuse me!" a voice called down from above them. "Up Here!"

The voice came from a lovely woman, about Blake's age, perhaps younger, with flowing long purple hair. She proceeded to unroll several escape ladders and invited the fighting men to join her upstairs.

Blake and Brannigan followed their respective forces up the ladders provided by the lady along with the two retrieved by Lopez and Finnegan. Alighting on a wide terrace, the lady introduced herself as Takagi Yuriko, wife of Takagi Souichiro and mistress of the house. Mme Takagi spoke perfect, if slightly accented English. She explained that, having lived and worked in New York City for several years, it was to her decided advantage to become fluent as well as conversational. Shrewd as well as intelligent, she quickly noticed that the group of men before her originated from two different forces.

"May I offer you gentlemen tea?" she asked politely, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I appreciate the offer, ma'am," Brannigan waved her off. "We need to get you and any other survivors out of here to the rally point at…Shin-toe-kuh Elementary School as quickly as possible."

Mme Takagi pressed her palm to her cheek.

"Oh dear, I am afraid that is not practical at this moment."

"Ma'am?" Brannigan pressed. "I am afraid it's not a matter of practicality, but one of survival. My men will not be able to hold off another horde of Zulu Charlie if they decide to come a'knockin'."

"Ah, but I am afraid it is, Major…Brannigan," Mme Takagi said, reading the man's name tape. "I noticed you came here with only seven vehicles, each with no more capacity than twenty. Am I correct in this assessment?"

"Yes ma'am, but…"

"How many troops have accompanied you on this rescue operation?"

"Ma'am, I have a full squad of 24 men, the Sergeant Major here brought along his squad of twelve."

"Making a total of 36 not counting yourself and the Sergeant Major," Mme Takagi stated. "I have in this house over eighty survivors and thirty of my husband's followers. Assuming no other survivors rescued on the way, You are short capacity by at least ten. Am I correct, Major."

Blake looked at Brannigan then back to Mme Takagi. This woman would make a great Royal Marine, he thought. Tough, smart and unwilling to leave anyone behind. That she was well fit and in complete possession of her faculties in spite of everything happening the last week only enhanced her hypothetical prospects.

"We can radio for airlift, ma'am," Brannigan offered. Blake knew Brannigan was clearly out of his league against this woman. Blake, by his status as senior enlisted, chose to remain silent, gauging Mme Takagi's capabilities. Smirking, Blake inadvertently called attention to himself.

"And what are your thoughts on the matter, Sergeant Major…" she spoke to him, not unkindly, searching for his name tape.

"Sergeant Major RJF Blake, Madame Takagi," Blake sated politely with a bow. "As an enlisted man, it is not my place to countermand or my superior officer's orders. I apologise if I called attention to myself."

Silently appraising Blake, Mme Takagi began questioning him.

"You are not American," she stated flatly. "If I had to guess, I would say English."

"Yes Madame. Exmouth, Devonshire England."

"And you are not a soldier, if that patch on your shoulders is anything to go by."

"Correct again, Madame, I am a member in good standing of Her Britannic Majesty's Royal Marines, at your service." He bowed respectfully to her once again.

Mme Takagi smiled at him. Mildly ignoring the Americans, she approached Blake and looked him directly in the eye.

"You have a grasp of our language and culture, Sergeant Major. I am pleased greatly by your efforts."

"Madame, you are far too kind," Blake attempted to wave Mme Takagi off. "If anything, that honour should go to my communications man, Corporal Davis."

Mme Takagi smile kindly upon Davis who returned her attentions with a bow of his own.

Brannigan, not too keen on having been thus ignored, politely cleared his throat.

"Oh, Major Brannigan," Mme Takagi sniffed faintly. "I completely forgot you were there. By all means, make the necessary preparations for our airlift evacuation."

"Ma'am," Brannigan stuttered, taken aback at having been brushed off so casually. "The airlift will take about 45 minutes to an hour to arrange and coordinate."

"Then you had best get started, Major," Mme Takagi looked at her wristwatch. "As you said, you will be unable to hold off another assault if 'they'…'should come a'knockin'."

Inviting Blake and his men into the house, Mme Takagi politely, yet pointedly, ignored the American officer. His men, dumbfounded to a man, could only gape as the door closed behind the last of the Royal Marines.

"What the hell we do now, Major," Lopez spoke up.

"You heard the lady, Lopez," Brannigan snorted. "Get on the horn to Camp Zama and scramble a few Black Hawks. We're gonna need 'em apparently. And see to that guy Shee-doe and his students, will ya?"

* * *

Sitting in the great hall, Blake and his men sat on whatever furniture was proffered. Blake politely declined and chose to remain standing. Presently, the master of the house strode confidently into the room. Takagi Souichiro wore a throw-back 19th century military-inspired uniform, replete with white trim. The assembled Marines politely stood to attention then bowed deeply. Smirking his satisfaction, Takagi addressed the men in this great room.

"Gentlemen," his voice boomed in the wood paneled hall. Souichiro also spoke impeccable English. "I thank you most gratefully for the kindness you have bestowed upon this house. Your offer of a rescue is accepted. My wife informs me that you are all Marines in service to the Queen of Great Britain, is this correct?"

Blake at once snapped a salute.

"You have been informed correctly, sir."

"And I am to understand that you are accompanied by forces of the United States, is this also correct?"

"It is, sir."

Takagi placed his chin into his hand. He furrowed his brow in thought at length before returning his attention to Blake.

"It is well known among those who follow me that I am not a great proponent of the alliance between Japan and the United States. I would prefer not to travel with them. Can this be arranged, Sergeant…?"

"Sergeant Major Blake, sir," Blake politely corrected. "It is possible, yet for the moment impractical. The Americans have provided transport from their base in Kanagawa Prefecture."

"Did you all come from Kanagawa?"

"Not originally sir, no. Our ship is currently at anchor off Haneda Airport."

"It is closer to travel to Haneda Airport than to Zama City," Takagi stated flatly, much as his wife did earlier. "Sergeant Major, I wish to travel under your protection along with my remaining men and beloved wife to Haneda Airport. I will release the civilians into the care of the Americans, if they believe they are capable of such."

Taken aback at Takagi's hostile attitude toward Brannigan and his troop, Blake made every effort to suppress his surprise.

"These are my terms, Sergeant Major," Takagi spoke, the force of his words impressed upon Blake. "Otherwise, we shall have our Sekigahara here."

Left with no choice, Blake could see the man was not to be reasoned or bargained with. He turned to Cpl Davis.

"Get ahold of the Americans, Davis. Tell them we have a slight change of plans."

"What about them?" Davis asked, gesturing towards the Takagis.

"Once the Americans are dealt with, radio to the Ark Royal and have them scramble up two…"

Blake turned to Souichiro.

"How many men and what will they be taking with them?"

"I have thirty remaining followers. Their families are among the civilians traveling with the Americans. We will only be carrying what we can in briefcases, and shoulder bags."

"Davis, _three _Merlins to our position," Blake finished.

"Aye, Sergeant Major," Davis said with a smile. He contacted the Ark Royal first and gave as the excuse that the convoy provided by the Americans would be too small for everyone to fit. He then contacted Major Brannigan and begged off saying they were needed urgently aboard the Ark.

"Feels good to bunk off the Americans once in a while," Blake said to Davis. "Let them deal with the ground convoy."

* * *

By early that evening, Blake, his men, the Takagis and his followers were aboard the three Merlins, bound for Haneda Airport. The Merlins landed amidst a swirl of activity. American Black Hawks and gunships had taken over most of the flight line as well as the main terminal. An uneasy truce over the fuel depot was in effect, barely, as all forces on the island placed demands upon it. The hard gains by the Queen's forces and Japanese SAT to retake the island were hard put upon by less than grateful Americans.

Largely driven back to the Ark Royal, Inscrutable and a few adjacent out buildings recently cleared, the sailors and Marines grumbled.

"Fookin Yanks," L/Cpl Edmonds cursed under his breath upon hearing the news. "We do all the fightin' and they waltz in the bloody 'eero."

"No sense of honor, that bunch," Sgt White agreed, Sgt Pegg nodding vigorously. "I wish they would piss off and go back to their own bases. It's not like they really need ours."

"Aye, but if they want it they'll fuckin' take it," Pegg spat. "Too bad they're our 'allies' in this mess."

Quickly escorting the Takagis aboard the Ark Royal, Blake introduced them to the ship Captain McElroy and Marine Captain de Souza. Blake excused himself from the wardroom and went with his men to the galley.

30 some odd minutes later, they were joined by Capt de Souza.

"I want to congratulate you and your men," de Souza said to Blake, a huge grin on his face. Wide eyed with confusion, Blake remained silent.

"I-I beg your pardon, sir," Blake stammered.

"I want to congratulate you on the capture of Souichiro Takagi and his Uyoku Dantai. They are the prime suspects wanted by the remaining Japanese government in connection with the outbreak."

Blake looked to his men who each stared back dumbfounded. Blake himself fish-mouthed a couple of times before speaking.

"Not a problem…?"

"I am glad to see our promotion of you to Sergeant Major was not without merit," de Souza beamed. "How did you do it?"

"He…they…just sort of fell into our hands, sir," Blake tried to explain.

He related the events of that afternoon at the Takagi compound.

"What about the rest of the civilians we rescued?"

"Safe at Shintoku Elementary, awaiting safe passage out," de Souze said.

Blake looked visibly relieved. Still he could not escape the nagging feeling he had about that one man, Shido. Something about the look in his eyes said the man was dangerous, to himself and others. He clearly recalled the older couple who came along with them specifically warning about Shido and his students.

Putting that thought out of his head with the confidence that Shido was now the Americans' problem, Blake returned to the here and now.

"What's next, Captain?"

"We wait," de Souza sighed. "The bloody Yanks have decided to take over the whole operation. We are now on reserve status. I would give you shore leave, but, as you saw on the way in, we don't have much shore left."

"You would think they had more sense than to just throw us off like that," Blake mused. "But then, you would be wrong."

De Souza sighed and stood up. He excused himself from the galley and left the squad to themselves.

**A/N: okay, this seems like a good long chapter to wrap everything up. I will admit I am a bit of a culture snob when it comes to the armed forces of the United States. It has been my sad experience that men like Major Brannigan make up too large a proportion of the services and that men like Sergeant Major Blake are too few.**  
**I may or may not put up a third arc. We'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

HMS Ark Royal, Haneda Airport, Z-Day+4 1900hrs.

A deputation of American soldiers had been piped aboard by the bo'sun around 1830hrs. The leader of the party introduced himself as Major Philip Brannigan, 2nd Infantry Division, US Army, Camp Zama. Asking to speak with Sergeant Major Blake, he and his party of two soldiers were led into Ward Room B and asked to wait.

Presently, Blake and Captain McElroy entered, salutes exchanged and everyone seated.

"What may the Royal Navy do for you, Major?" Capt. McElroy asked politely.

"We are here to turn over our survivors to you," Brannigan said.

"Beg your pardon?" McElroy asked.

"We don't have the facilities to house the survivors at Camp Zama, so we have to inter them here," Brannigan explained.

"Why didn't you just explain that to your countrymen currently in possession of the majority of the airport facilities," McElroy replied sardonically. He had no patience for the American habit of presumption upon others. He and Blake shared a mutual distaste for the Americans at this point.

"Because we're pullin' up stakes and headin' to O-kee-now-wa first thing," Brannigan said. "We can't take them with us and mount a full scale move. Once we get settled in, we'll take 'em off yer hands, but for now…"

"You thought you'd pass the buck, as one of your Presidents once said," McElroy scoffed, his sarcasm and contempt no longer held in check.

He stood up to leave, before he did, he glared at the Americans

"You bloody twats, the lot of you!" he spat venomously. "You let us do the hard fighting clearing and securing this island and then waltz in pretty as you please…"

Blake stood up and began trying to restrain his commanding officer.

"Stand aside, Blake," McElroy rounded on his subordinate. Chastened, Blake stood aside. McElroy then rounded back onto Brannigan.

"You can't fucking leave well enough alone! You simply have to move in and take over everything! Well I, for one, will not have it, sir. Not one more minute of it! Leave the civilians if you must, but you and the rest of you bloody bastards will clear off _my_ island and I will finally be done with you!"

Brannigan, fully incensed by the display before him, stood up and got right into McElroy's face.

"Now just you look here, you Limey bastard!" he roared back. "The American armed services are here to win back these islands in the first jump to ridding the world of this outbreak!"

Blake and McElroy stiffened at the use of the word Limey. Blake began reaching for his side arm. Noticing this, the two American soldiers began reaching for theirs.

"You bunch are supposed to be our allies in this fight," Branningan continued to bluster. "If you can't play along, we'll just go it alone."

"How is this any different than when you started not one, but two shooting wars in the Middle East!" McElroy thundered back. "No sir, I will not tolerate being talked down at by an ignorant, backwater country laddie!"

Brannigan moved to strike McElory, but found the barrel of Blake's P226 right under his nose, hammer cocked. The Americans swiftly drew their M92Gs onto Blake and the room found itself in an armed standoff.

Capt McElroy regained enough composure to calmly stare at Brannigan.

"Major," he said flatly. "Your welcome has expired."

Brannigan motioned his men to holster their sidearms. That done, he tried to reason with McElroy, but to no avail. Blake then holstered his own pistol.

"Sergeant Major, I want you to escort the Major and his men off my ship."

"Sah!" Blake saluted. "Gentlemen."

Blake led the way to the gang plank and saluted the men off the Ark Royal.

"You may deposit our newest charges at the quay. I will have someone billet them when you are done."

Brannigan grumbled all the way to where five Stykers and his beloved Bradley were parked. The Japanese survivors were offloaded and carefully lined up with whatever meager possessions they carried. Brannigan then ordered the column over to the American held portion of the island and were soon out of sight.

* * *

The survivors were billeted in one of the remaining British held hangars, given food and further medical attention. A shore party of sailors from the HMS Inscrutable rigged up a generator and bathing facilities for the convenience of the civilians.

Rather to Blake's surprise, Shido Koichi and his five Fujimi Academy students were among those deposited on his doorstep, along with the older couple rescued from the bus earlier that day. Blake noticed a rather disturbing trend among the students, especially the girls, to act overly reverent toward Shido. Normally Blake would pay this no mind, but they treated the man like a prophet or god of some sort.

"Rather unhealthy attitude to have," he pointed out to Sgt White. White, Pegg and Davis had joined Blake in helping the survivors get settled in.

"I noticed that two of the girls seem overly…affectionate, shall we say, toward each other," White returned his observation.

"Well, White, this is the 21st century," Blake sighed. "We oughtn't to be surprised at that sort of thing these days."

"Aye," White continued. "They _all_ seem affectionate toward each other. And that Shido chap has them wrapped about his little finger. I dare say he is a very strange duck indeed."

"Best to keep that to yourself, White," Blake admonished gently. "Different cultures breed different attitudes and mores."

White merely hummed at that and then fell silent. Cpl Davis presently approached the two men, shaking his head.

"That Shido fellow has some…interesting ideas about the current state of affairs," Davis said upon joining with Blake and White.

"Oh?" White raised an eyebrow.

"Kept prattling on about a new world order," Davis said. "He went on that the world and his generation were corrupt and the kids were the only ones pure enough to start this new world order. And then…"

"Then what," Blake found himself drawn into this gossip against his better judgment.

"The students all fall into this lovey-dovey group grope business and Shido presides over the whole affair with this queer look on his face. I tell you the whole lot are loonies."

"AS long as they don't start a riot, I will be happy," Blake sighed. Things were not going his way all of a sudden and he did not like the idea of baby-sitting doomsayers.

"L/Cpl Edmonds and I will take first watch," Blake said calmly. "Sgts White and Pegg will stand the next watch while you, Davis and Pvt Sharpe will take the last watch."

The three Marines snapped to attention. Blake then continued.

"Any sign of trouble, sound an alarm and try your best to subdue the affair."

* * *

Capt McElroy and Capt de Souza met up with Blake as he returned to his temporary quarters.

"I am sending a raiding party ashore to either secure the fuel depot in its entieror enough fuel to make our stay here at anchor worthwhile," McElroy informed Blake. "Do you wish to participate?"

"With all due respect, sir," Blake apologized. "My men and I are on watch to guard the survivors."

"Guard them from whom?" de Souza asked. "The Americans?"

Blake went on to relay the information he and his men observed about the man Shido. Nodding their agreement, McElroy then excused Blake and his squad from the raid.

"Do be on hand in case this goes sour," de Souza cautioned.

"Aye, sir," Blake saluted.

'One more day of this nonsense and I believe I shall go mad,' Blake thought to himself. 'I want this whole bloody mess over and done.'

Blake had to console himself that McElroy had personally promised to evac all the survivors to an agreed upon rally point on the morrow; whereupon combined forces would then evacuate everyone to safe haven and the final plans drawn up for the retake of Japan.


End file.
